I Will Make a Pirate Out of You!
by Scodia
Summary: Year 1703, Admiral Alfred F. Jones chases the most wanted and deadly pirate that sailed the seven seas - Arthur Kirkland. His plans are flawless but the pirate has an ace up his sleeve. What happens when Alfred is about to capture him? What if the pirate uses his secret weapon against him? USUK.
1. Prologue

The sky was clear and the wind was blowing into the sails pushing the ship in eastern direction towards a wealthy country named Spain. The waters of the ocean looked very calm, inviting every ship to sail on them, but the also concealed a dark secret: pirates.

These unholy men knew every wave and every island, and attacked and destroyed every enemy ship. The navy fought fierce battles; some were victorious, others not as much. Despite all, there was always many, perhaps too many, pirates still plundering everything that stood on their way. Arthur Kirkland was one such pirate. In fact, he was one of most successful and deadly pirates in current times and was reported to be spotted near the coast of Spain.

And this is where certain ship was heading. Admiral Alfred F. Jones was known for capturing lots of pirates throughout his pretty short carrier as he was only twenty five. He always planned out his every single move and considered every possibility to minimise his chances of failure. His next target was Arthur Kirkland. For several months there was no sign of him until now. Just one more day and he should see Spain and then it was only a matter of time until he would find and capture Arthur.

The day passed quickly and uneventful for Alfred who dedicated his time to studying maps and perfecting his plan regarding the capture of the pirate.


	2. Part One, Dangerous Meeting

Next day they arrived in a small port named Cadiz on the coast of Spain. Alfred had ordered his men to restore the provisions and prepare the ship for further journey while he went for a walk in the town looking for nothing in particular.

Normally he would wear his white suit by which everyone would recognize him as a navy admiral but not today. He wanted to blend in with the town people so he only wore a simple white shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He also had his pistol with him hidden behind the belt of his pants for protection.

Nothing had really captured his attention but the wanted poster with Arthur's portrait on it. The bounty offered for his head was much higher than the one for any other pirate and even higher if someone managed to bring him alive. The reason for this was simple; Arthur Kirkland did not fear anyone or anything and was said to be insane by attacking few major ports and getting out with no loses, or almost no loses. He would sometimes lose few of his men of have his ship damaged but that did not seem to be any problem for him.

An inn was nearby and Alfred decided to go there and maybe ask someone about Arthur although he already knew most of the important information about him. The closer he got to the inn the more noise he could hear coming from there although it was only mid-day. An exceptionally loud, French sounding laugh had greeted him as soon as he opened the door to the inn. He automatically looked in the direction of said laugh and saw two hooded figures sitting at a table near the bar. One of them had a dark brown, cheap looking robe and the other had a dark purple robe, obviously made from an expensive material. Apart from them there were lots of other men all seeming to look pretty normal at first sight.

Alfred had walked to the bar where the innkeeper was standing and cleaning the mugs with already dirty cloth.

"What can I do for you?" asked the innkeeper not bothering to look at his guest.

"I am looking for someone..." said Alfred.

The innkeeper now looked at Alfred, "Information costs. Let me know who are you looking for first."

"Price doesn't matter for me," smiled Alfred, "Do you happen to know anything about the location of Arthur Kirkland?"

The innkeeper's face turned white and he started sweating as soon as his guest mentioned the pirate's name. He was clearly terrified of him.

"I... I d-don't know any-nything about h-him." he stuttered as he rapidly started cleaning the bar.

Alfred sighed but he did not want to ask the poor man about anything else.

He was about to leave when the man in brown robe spoke clearly to him, "May I ask, why are you looking for captain Arthur Kirkland?"

"And who are you?" Alfred said anxiously, noticing that the innkeeper had rushed to the kitchen when he heard the pirate's name.

"I apologise for not introducing myself. My friends call me Iggy and this is..." he paused seeming to have forgotten his friend's name, "...Frog. Please sit with us."

"Iggy..." Alfred have not heard of such name before nor have he heard of anyone named Frog. It must have been a nickname, he thought.

He sat down with the two men, "My name is Alfred. Why don't you take off your hood so I can see you better?"

"Oh..." the stranger thought for a second, "You see, I do not wish to be recognised in here. From where I come I am a very important person and I fear for my safety." He then lowered his voice, "You see these guys in here? I do not think that they are a particularly nice... um... people."

Alfred had cautiously glanced around the room and he did notice something that he had not noticed before. Most of the men in here had possesed weapons; mainly knifes but some even had pistols.

"So, why are you looking for him?" Iggy asked again.

"I am a navy admiral, my duty is to make waters safe to travel by eliminating pirates." explained Alfred.

"I understand, but why Kirkland?"

"He is one of the most wanted pirates, once he is gone there will not be any major threats anymore."

The man in purple robe laughed, his laugh sounding very French, "There will be more pirates all wanting to take up his position, non?"

Iggy glared at him, "Let's make a deal Alfred. If you manage to capture Kirkland when I tell you what do I know about him then..." he paused for a moment, "...then you will have to do one favour for me, deal?"

"What favour?" Alfred asked.

"When the time comes I will find you and tell you. Don't worry, it will be nothing beyond your powers." assured Iggy.

What's the worst thing that can happen, Alfred thought, "Deal, tell me what you know."

The man in brown robe leaned closed to Alfred, "I have heard a rumour that he plans to attack port Alicante in five days."

"Alicante!?" Alfred said a bit louder than he intended to, Iggy quickly shooshed him, "But Alicante is the third biggest port in Spain..."

"...and Artie is insane." commented the man in the purple robe for which he reciever a slap upside the head from the man in brown robe. Alfred noticed that he had a huge emerald ring on his middle finger.

"Well, umm... That is a very specific information, where did you get it from?" asked Alfred.

"I have my sources..."

"And I have a right to arrest anyone that has anything to do with pirates." warned him Alfred.

"I am sure you do, but I just wanted to help you a little," Iggy stood up from his hair and the 'Frog' followed him, "It was nice to meet you Alfred, I do hope that we will meet again someday."

Both of the men quicky walked out of the inn while Alfred remained at the table thinking if he could trust the one named Iggy. His information was too specific, normal people do not posses such information, Alfred thought. What if he co-operated with Arthur? If he did then he must have been a pirate too but no sane pirate would ever show themselves in a town pretending to be a normal civilian therefore he could not be a pirate.

"Your name is Alfred, yes?" Alfred had snaped from his thoughts and turned around to see who had called him. It was the innkeeper who did not look as terrified as before.

"Yes, what is it?" he answered.

"Come closer boy," Alfred stood up up from his chair and moved closer to the inkeeper curious of what the man wanted from him.

"Listen boy," the innkeeper had leaned closer to him also lowering his voice, "I advise you not to go after that bloody pirate. You better turn around and return to where you came from."

"I am not scared of any pirate." said Alfred confidentally.

"Shh, quieter. You should be. He knows more about you than you can imagine. Now get out of here." the innkeeper said as he returned to cleaning the mugs.

Alfred had walked out of the inn and headed back to his ship. He did not feel like talking to anyone else and he did not want to waste any time in this port while he could be preparing for the battle with the pirates.

* * *

"Do you think he'd said anything?" asked French sounding man in a dark purple robe his friend in a brown robe.

"I do not think that he would be as stupid." replyed the man in brown robe.

"What is yout plan this time?"

"Take your ship and go to Alicante and wait there for me." ordered Iggy.

"So I'll have to hide while you have some more fun in here?" complained the man in a purple robe.

"Exactly. If you do not do what I say this time you will get both of us in big trouble."

The man in purple robe sighed, "Can you tell me why are you staying behind or is this another one of your secerts?" he asked.

"I will wait untill they are gone," he pointed in the direction of the navy ship, "and then I will have to take care of someone."

"Au revoir mon ami. I hope you will make it there on time." said the man in purple robe as he started walking in direction of the cliffs.

"Worry about yourself, ami..."

* * *

When Alfred returned, the ship was not ready yet.

On the dock he was greeted by a man with medium lenght black hair, brown eyes and in a white suit, "Oh, welcome back admiral. I almost did not recodnise you in these clothes."

"Thank you Kiku. When will the ship be ready?" asked him Alfred.

"In another hour or so. When are we planning to leave?"

"As soon as possible." said Alfred walking onto the the ship and heading for his cabin.

"But captain," Kiku had followed him, "the men are tired and they will be angry if they hear this. Could we just wait untill tomorrow morning?"

Alfred had turned around to face his friend, "No, we cannot. We need to get to Alicante as soon as it is physically possible and warn everyone."

"Warned about what?" asked Kiku.

"Pirates." Alfred turned around and started walking towards his cabin again, "I've heard a rumour while I was out that Arthur Kirkland is planning to attack port Alicante. We need to get there before him and prepare everything."

"I'll go and tell the men that we are leaving as soon as possible..." said the man with black hair and went back to the dock.

"Thank you Kiku." said Alfred going into his cabin.

About two hours later the navy ship had left port Cadiz and headed to port Alicante.


	3. Part Two, Do Not Lie

It was late at night in the port Cadiz when the innkeeper had decided to close his inn. He had cleaned the bar, then the tables and locked the front door. When he went back he spotted a green gem, an emerald ring lying on the floor beside the bar. He picked it up and held it in the light of a candle. The light passed through the gem and reflected many green spots on the walls. The scene was magical and the innkeeper thought to be lucky that he had found something as beautiful and expensive as this ring. He had placed the ring in his pocket and went upstairs to his room.

Once in his room he took the ring out of his pocket and layed it on a very small table beside his bed. He had also placed the candle there. He had underssed himself quickly and put his night shirt on. As soon as he had opened his small wooden wordrobe to put his clothes in it something heavy fell ontop of him and he heavily fell to the floor. He had his eyes shut, his heart wanted to escape from his chest, his back hurt from the sudden contact with the floor and he felt something large and heavy ontop of his body. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself to be facing a huge carpet. The innkeeper had laughed to himself. He actually thought that he was being attacked by someone while it was only a stupid carpet.

He got himself up and pushed the carpet back into the wordrobe. He then carelessly threw his clothes into the wordrobe aswell, he did not feel like wasting time on placing them properly there, and went into his bed.

Once he got himself comfortable he took the emerald ring from the small table that was standing right beside his bed and examined it closely. He had never seen anyone with such a beauty before and he wondered who migh have lost it there. There were only three people that came on his mind; that boy who wanted to catch Arthur Kirkland and the two hooded figures... As soon as he thought of them he instantly knew whose was this ring. He shut his eyes and prayed that he was wrong or that they did not notice the disappearance of it and that they are gone already.

He placed the ring underneath his pillow, put off the candlelight and tryed to fall asleep.

"I do not understand people like you..." the innkeeper's heart skipped a beat, he knew this voice, he knew that he was here yet he kept his eyes shut praying that maybe, maybe he was wrong.

"You have something that belongs to me, don't you?" the innkeeper sat up and pressed himself agains the wall of his small bedroom seeing now that here, sitting on his window was no one else but Arthur Kirkland. He had reached behind him, took the ring from underneath of his pillow and quickly threw it at the pirate.

"Take it!" he shouted, "Take it and leave!"

The pirate had caught the ring and slid it on the middle finger of his right hand.

"That is not a way to treat your guest, is it?" the pirate had jumped down from the window onto the wooden floor and started slowly walking towards the innkeeper.

"Please, leave me alone." begged him the man.

"Oh no, I am afraid that I cannot just yet." the pirate sat on he innkeeper's bed and stroaked his hair, the innkeeper being too terrified to move away from him, "Please, tell me what have you told our dear Alfred about me."

"I-I have not told him anything! I swear!"

"You have warned him about me, did you not?"

"I did not..." the innkeeper whispered, he wanted the pirate to leave him and never come back.

Arthur had cupped the innkeeper's head in his hands and turned his face so that the man was looking into his eyes.

"Please do not lie to me," he said softly, "I know when you do."

"I only told him not to go after you." whispered the innkeeper close to having a breakdown from fear.

The pirate smiled and hugged closely the innkeeper, "Now, was it that bad to tell me the truth?"

"Can you please leave me now?"

The pirate had parted from the man, "It makes me sad that you want to get rid of me so quickly. Yes, I will leave, but first I want to give you a present for telling me the truth."

He took out a knife from the inner side of his red coat and stabbed the innkeeper right in the heart.

"Goodnight." he whispered into the man's ear, took out his knife and left the building through the window.


	4. Part Three, You're Mine (Last)

During the next few days, Eleutheria - Alfred's ship - had arrived at the port Alicante. Alfred quickly made his way to the duke's mansion situated on a hill further into the mainland while his crew cleaned the ship.

Once there, Alfred met wit the duke and introduced his ideas to him. The duke did not believe anything that Alfred had said as he wondered why and how would such a young person become an admiral. This must be a joke, he thought. It was impossible that Arthur Kirkland would attack such a big port. Besides, the port had a lot of military ships, so even if, he would be wiped out.

"Who is this, Daddy?" Alfred heard a woman's voice behind him and he turned around to see who it was. He was memorized by the woman's beauty - her brown hair, decorated with pink Sakura flowers, reached her lower back; her chocolate eyes sparkled as if they were made of stars and her skin looking so smooth that it surely would be softer than silk. She wore a Chinese pink blouse and a long white skirt, her feet were bare.

"This is admiral Alfred." Alfred approached the woman, took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Mei, please leave us now." Ordered the duke. Mei obeyed him and swiftly disappeared.

"So Alfred," he resumed their previous conversation, "are you still thinking that Arthur will appear in here?"

"Yes." Alfred said confidentially turning again to face the duke.

"If you want to you can stay in the port and wait for him but you will waste a lot of your time."

Alfred shrugged, "I'll prove you that he will come here." And with that said he left the building still thinking about the duke's beautiful daughter Mei.

* * *

Today was the day. He had a plan. He had lots of plans and carefully considered every event and every outcome. He knew today will be his lucky day. He would capture him.

Or so he thought.

His ship crouched, hidden behind the cliffs just outside the bay. Waiting. Waiting for the great Albion Fortuna - England's Fortune, the ship feared by many belonging to Kirkland - the pray. He did not know when exactly he would face his greatest yet challenge but he knew it was today, and so he spent the time waiting, observing the horizon with his crew bored to death. Hopefully they won't be as sluggish when the time comes.

The day was silent; no one dared to say anything. People were nervous, anticipating the battle. The atmosphere felt heavy to those on the ship, they knew that some of them will be doomed today.

By late mid-day the crew got sick of waiting and the stiff atmosphere.

As the sun started heading for the horizon, cheers and music were heard from far away - from the port. A festival. A festival on this fateful day. The army, the navy, hardly anyone was there to protect the port.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The time crawled by, not seeming to be in a great hurry. Slow. What if he didn't come?

"Right. I can't take it anymore." A woman's voice was heard, here, on the ship. She crawled out of the barrel standing in the middle of the deck. It was the duke's beautiful daughter Mei. Horror was clearly visible on Alfred's face; women on ship brought bad luck, very bad luck, if you believed in such things.

"What are you doing here?" asked surprised Alfred.

"I though you guys were going on an adventure," Mei said dusting off her simple, straight, pink dress, "I just wanted to see how it is being on a ship." she said looking innocently.

"We are here to fight off the pirates! This is no place for you."

Mei laughed, "Do you really believe in this? Daddy said that no sane place would attack this place."

"It's Arthur Kirkland."

"The legendary pirate appearing here?" she was clearly amused by this thought.

"We need to get you out of here," Alfred said and was about to give orders to his men to prepare a boat but was surprised to see that they have already done this. They wanted to get rid of the woman as soon as possible. Alfred dragged Mei to the boat, she did not believe that she was in danger and did not wanted to go, trying to plead Alfred to let her stay.

These few careless minutes were enough. Someone shouted. Albion Fortuna was here. So close. He got so close to them in matter of few minutes as if he had materialized from thin air.

There was no time to get Mei in the safety zone of the land and so Alfred pushed her into the passage way leading o the cabins and shut the door. Hopefully they will not find her here.

Once the Albion Fortuna got really close to Eleutheria the battle begun. The ships were pulled closely to each other so that each crew could easily invade each others' ship. Alfred's strategy was to let the pirates come onto his ship and once they were there, the rest of his crew would come out of their hiding places and attack them. The pirates fell for his trick - they poured into his ship glad to be able to outnumber them. Their happiness faded when rest of Alfred's crew emerged, the battle was now equal in the number of men. Although Alfred seemed to be losing because his ship was swarmed with pirates, the pirates were surprised by the sudden appearance of more enemies. Alfred had them in his hand and he quickly took control of all of them. When the situation became pathetic for the pirates they have surrendered and were forced to drop all of their weapons. Alfred then walked towards the middle of the deck.

"Who is your captain?" he asked.

"I am right here." he heard quite familiar yet unrecognizable voice behind him. He spun around and what he saw horrified him. He saw a pirate - a pirate that he did not control - emerging from behind the doors leading to the cabins. Red coat, high boots and tricorne with a massive white feather. Various types of jewelry were decorating him. But what horrified him even more was the fact that he was holding...

"Mei!" Alfred shouted.

"Ah, so your name is Mei, sweetheart," the pirate had his hand over her mouth so she could not speak. A huge emerald ring was shining on his middle finger, "She is important to you, is that correct?" this question was directed at Alfred.

"Let. Her. Go." growled Alfred.

"Or what?" Arthur laughed, " You cannot do a thing to me unless you want to see her pretty face smeared with blood and her brain blown out on the deck." Arthur held the girl closer to himself and pointed his already cocked pistol against hear head. Mei squirmed, her only eyes seeming to shout with fear, but the pirate had a very strong grip on her, there was no way she would get away.

"What do you want?"

"Surrender," Arthur replied simply as if he did not care about anything that was happening, "I will not kill anyone here."

"How can I trust a pirate?" Alfred snarled.

"You have no choice," whispered Arthur gently kissing the girl on her cheek and smirking at the admiral.

"Fine," Alfred would do anything that the pirate wanted him to do if only he would let go of the duke's daughter, "Drop your weapons," he ordered his men while dropping his pistol and sword onto the deck. His crew did the same and they were all tied up by the pirates who were now victorious.

"Now let her go and leave." demanded Alfred.

The pirate thought for a second, "How about no?" He took the girl by her wrist and forced her to come onto his ship as he ordered his crew to drag everyone onto his ship, underneath the deck as well. He could not waste the opportunity to sell them all as slaves.

* * *

"You are late." Arthur said bitterly. He was in his cabin facing the windows and the receding port Alicante. He was disappointed with his friend Francis and he did not even bother to look at him.

"There were some complications," Francis started but Arthur quickly silenced him with one gesture.

"I told you to be there," he turned to face the man who he called a 'Frog', "You knew that I might have needed you yet you decided not to show up."

Francis desperately tried to find an excuse. The truth was that he forgot about the whole plan but could not bring himself to admit this. He feared for his life and Arthur was know to kill anyone who did not serve him well. Sure, Francis was a captain on his own ship and Arthur's current lover, yet he did not believe that this could save him. Nothing could save him; if Arthur wanted him dead, he would be dead. Arthur always got what he wanted, no matter what it was, lady luck was always on his side. Francis stood silently and prayed that Arthur would spare him.

"You have nothing to say, not even a word to defend yourself?"

"Arthur," he started slowly, " Je suis désolé (I am sorry), I did not want to disappoint you. I had complications on my ship."

"Leave." Arthur ordered.

Francis remained motionless, "Forgive me, s'il vous plaît." (please)

"Leave before I will change my mind and kill you." warned him Arthur.

"I love you mon ami, mon cheri..." (my friend, my dear)

Arthur took out his pistol, "I said leave."

Francis seeing that nothing would make Arthur change his mind had made his way out of the pirate's cabin.

"Next time we meet you better run and hide somewhere."

It was clear for Francis that Arthur had placed him on the enemy list.

* * *

It has been a long time since they were imprisoned. At least it seemed like it was a long time for Alfred. There was nothing to do and they have been constantly watched by the other pirates. And even if they were not, there was absolutely no way to escape. The room that they were in only contained two cages and nothing else - no keys, no twigs, nothing sharp, nothing.

The stairs leading to the room creaked indicating that someone was coming. From the passage way emerged no one else but the captain of this ship, Arthur Kirkland. The pirate which was guarding the room stood up from the far end of the room showing respect to his captain. The pirate captain looked around, his eyes seeming to be searching for someone. He pointed at the girl with long brown hair, "I want her, take her out." Arthur ordered one of his pirates.

"What do you want with her!? Take me! I'll do anything that you want, just leave her and my crew!" shouted Alfred at the pirate captain while pressing himself against the rusted bars of the cage.

Arthur smirked at him. The pirate standing beside him quickly glanced at his captain and swiftly opened the cage. He then took hold of Alfred's hair and repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

"How dare you say anything!?"

"Enough." the pirate stopped torturing Alfred, "If he wants to be the hero, he will be the hero. Take him instead." With that said, the pirate captain walked out of the room. The other pirate had grabbed Alfred by his arm and dragged him out of the cage, locking it afterwards, and and onto the stairs, up, leading to the captain's cabin.

* * *

Apart from normal necessary things like a desk, huge map on one of the walls, a bed and a wardrobe there also was something that Alfred had not expected for a pirate to posses in his cabin. In the middle of the cabin was a fairly small round table, excellent for two, maybe three people, and two very comfortable looking chairs on either sides of the table facing the windows and the beautiful view of the endless ocean.

The pirate captain was already sitting down in one of those chairs. Alfred was pushed and forced to sit on the other chair by the other pirate. The pirate then had removed the ropes that were tying his hands behind his back and walked out of the cabin shutting the door behind him.

"You have taken me for a tea party?" laughed Alfred.

"Call it whatever you want."

There was a silence in which the pirate gestured to Alfred to help himself make whatever he wishes

while he made himself a cup of tea.

"Tell me Alfred, you did not knew what my plans were with that girl yet you want to sacrifice yourself for her, why?"

Alfred was confused as for how did the pirate know his name, "They are more important than me..."

"Ah, so you want to be heroic, don't you? You want them to think of you as someone great?"

"I am an admiral..."

"Yes, I know that you are," interrupted him Arthur.

"...and my duty is to protect my crew. I would do anything for them."

"Even become a pirate yourself?" questioned him the pirate taking a sip of his tea from the cup.

"What are you suggesting?" Alfred eyed him.

"What if I gave you an option," Arthur had put down his tea and turned to face Alfred, "If you join me and become a pirate I will let your crew free. Would you take this option? Of course the girl will be let out as well."

"Why would you want me to become a pirate?" asked Alfred.

"You are very valuable and dangerous, Alfred. You know everything about the sea. If you wanted to you could become one of the best pirates that ever sailed the seven seas," explained Arthur smiling at his prisoner, "So, would you?"

Alfred remained silent thinking through all his possibilities.

"Of course I would made you swear an oath of loyalty to myself."

"I would never become one of you filthy beasts," Alfred said quickly.

Arthur took out his pistol from the inner side of his red coat, cocked it and pointed it at Alfred, "What about now?"

"I'd rather die."

The pirate had uncocked his pistol and placed it gently on the table.

"Here are your real options then; I will let you be free... But then your crew dies... Or I will let your crew free and you will stay here, with me... Third option is when you do not chose anything within," he looked at his pocket watch, "lets say within exactly two minutes from now, then all of you will die, one by one, and I will leave you last so you can see how you doomed your men and that girl. Chose now."

"Why won't you just kill me?" asked Alfred. He was already getting sick of Kirkland and would rather stay underneath the deck with his crew.

"Your life is too valuable and you are still young. There is so much potential in you."

They sat together in silence for some time; Arthur waiting patiently for the reply and Alfred battling with himself. He did not want to stay on this ship. Simultaneously he did not want his crew to die.

"Let them go," he finally answered.

"I was starting to worry that you have lost the ability to speak. You have decided to stay with me, is that so?"

"Yes, just let them be free."

* * *

The men were led out, their hands tied behind their backs.

"Let it be known," the pirate captain spoke out to his prisoners from the quarter deck, "that this man," he pointed at Alfred, "had sacrificed his life so you all can live! See him as your hero!"

Alfred should be proud that he was called a hero yet that was not the case. The pirate captain sure did call him a hero yet he had said it with a hint of poison in his voice, as if these words were meant to stain Alfred. Surely, they did their job - Alfred had felt terrible. He felt terrible because he allowed the pirates to be victorious.

The men were pushed by pirates to the plank. Once there, they were forced to jump into the cold ocean, their hands still tied.

"You have promised to let them go free." Alfred hissed.

"And this is exactly what I am doing, is it not?"

"But not like that! Take them to the land!" he demanded.

"I apologize but I do not have time for that," Arthur cocked his pistol and pointed it at Alfred, "Any last words, dear?"

Alfred had completely lost his speech, he knew he was about to face his fate, his doom.

"Tough..." the pirate had fired his gun with a large bang.

Alfred had shut his eyes at that moment but he felt nothing. Was this death, he asked himself.

He knew he was not dead when he heard the pirate laugh, "Ah, I seem to have missed. I guess death from a gunshot is not your destiny then."

"Why don't you just kill me!?"

"You know," Arthur moved closer to Alfred as he was speaking, "I still have plans with you..." last words he had whispered in Alfred's ear.

Last one to walk the plan was Mei and unlike as the other men she tried to fight. The pirates were too strong for her. She could not swim, and Alfred could not help her, no body could. The ship was moving fast and the last prisoner was already far away. She got picked up and shoved into water. Alfred tried to see if she could stay on the surface but all he saw was endless ocean, no sign of the duke's beautiful daughter anywhere.

* * *

The last thing that Alfred expected was being pushed down onto the pirate's bed. His clothes were pulled off him and his hands were tied above his head to the railings of the bed. Alfred's plans according him were now clear and he knew he won't be getting out of it. He felt sick at the very thought of what Arthur was about to do.

Alfred assumed that the pirate's hands would be rough in touch but they felt surprisingly delicate against his skin. Arthur took his time, his hands traveling all over Alfred's body, touching every single spot and making Alfred shiver, as if they were lovers for a long time.

"Relax, you will love it." The pirate whispered into Alfred's ear.

"Go to hell!" he hissed.

Arthur had spread his prisoner's legs before him and started fingering him,

Once he was done, he entered him without any warning and immediately started moving inside him causing Alfred to groan in pain.

Alfred, although he did not wanted to, climaxed first, shortly after the pirate too climaxed inside of him.

"Good boy," Arthur praised him pulling out of him. He was too disgusted and tired to think straight anymore, instead, he quickly fell asleep on the pirate's bed.

* * *

"Ah, how I love watching the sun rise," the pirate captain had said to his prisoner.

The sun was just beginning to show itself, emerging from the horizon, and painting the night clouds with various shades of blue, purple, yellow and orange.

Both, the pirate captain and the navy admiral were standing beside each other at the forecastle deck in silence.

Alfred couldn't tell what the pirate had on his mind and why was he now forced to watch this stupid sunrise but he did knew one thing, he could sense it in the air that surrounded him and the pirate.

There was nobody on the deck at that early hour apart from them and another pirate in the crows nest.

Once the sun had completely risen the pirate had asked Alfred, "Are you going to accept your fate or will I have to force you?"

Alfred had not said anything but instead he began walking towards the plank that was already prepared for him.

"Good boy," said pleased Arthur and followed him.

Once Alfred was about to walk on the plank the pirate captain had stopped him and made him turn so they faced each other.

"The water is cold, the sea is deep and the sharks are definitely hungry, but you know what Alfred?" Arthur had leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I have a feeling that we will meet once again."

Arthur had then planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I hope you will rot in hell." said the navy admiral without any emotion in his voice.

Arthur had stepped away from him and laughed, "You really could have been a great pirate. Such a loss..."

"I'd rather die," and with that said Alfred had confidentially walked the plank and jumped into the cold ocean.

* * *

Authors Note: This is the end of my first finished fancfiction. I am really sorry that it took so long, and i hope you enjoyed it.

This whole story is dedicated to LillyVirus, Im sorry that ive tormented you with all my questions and that you had to encourage me alot to get it finished.

Can you please leave a review saying what was good and what was bad about it and how can i improve? i would really appreciate that. thank you :)


	5. Author Note: Update

Quick Author Note: This fanfic WILL be continued. I will have more time now to focus on my writing and so I shall continue this. Update within a month.


End file.
